


the time to talk and not run

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cigarettes, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: Jake takes the opportunity to finally talk to Hollis
Relationships: Jake Coolice/Hollis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	the time to talk and not run

**Author's Note:**

> So I am relistening to amnesty and it is canon that some of the hornets smoke and just like, the aesthetic of it is so cool so I wrote this.

It is after everything and the amnesty lodge decided to take another weekend trip to the ski lodge. In good faith they had invited the Hornets along as well.   
The first day went well as there were a few awkward moments but it soon eased into some sort of comfortablity that settled around the group.   
It was half way through the next day, everyone was relaxing in the main lobby area. Jake was talking with Dani, when his eyes catch and latch onto Hollis when they get up and make their way over to the balcony. Dani noticed his drifting gaze.

"You should probably go talk to them, now that it's all out in the air." Jake took a deep breathe,

"Yeah, yeah I think it's time." He got up and walked out to the balcony.

The scene that greeted him is an old and familiar one. Hollis was leaning against the railings with a cigarette lit in one hand and their stare was out at the the hills and mountains, lost in thought. 

"Uh, hey Hollis, I thought you were trying to kick that?" Hollis' eyes lazily turned to Jake and took a deliberate drag.

"Yeah, well shit got fucked up and," they shrugged, "coping mechanisms." Jake huffed and shuffled closer to where they were standing.

"Well, cant blame you for that." As he leaned onto the railing, Jake stuck his hand with two fingers out and Hollis easily transferred the bud to his hand. Jake took a drag which caused him to immediately cough which got Hollis laughing some. Once his fit calmed down, Jake said, 

"Yeah, still not for me, here" he handed it back to Hollis whose laughter had died down and took the cigarette back. Fingers and hands touching as the cigarette is transferred over caused both some distraction. Hollis recovered quicker.

"Yeah, that surprises no one, Jake." They took another drag, "what's up tho?" Jake rubbed his hands together.

"I want to talk, and specifically about us. We didn't really get to, explore that at all." 

"Yeah, you aren't wrong," Hollis lingered in their statement before continuing, "so where do you want to start?" Jake stepped ever so slightly closer and said in a lower tone,

"Well, I guess the massive feelings I have for you and how I overreacted about, well just about everything and left. It wasn't right and," he took a deep breath in and out before continuing, "and I didnt and dont expect you to have just waited around for me, but I want and need to know if we could be, together." 

Up till this confession, Hollis had been holding tension in their body, not really know what Jake wanted here or what he was doing but that all melted away as Jake almost whispered the last word and looked down at his feet. They took one last quick drag before dropping smashing the cigarette out. 

"Yeah, well," Hollis struggled with the actual words, "fuckin, get over here." They openned their arms which Jake with a hopeful look stepped forward and into the embrace.   
"Okay, now stay there while I think and talk." A head nod from Jake was felt by Hollis. "I have some fucking massive feelings for you as well. I was really fucking happy when we kissed back then but then, as you so gently put it, overreacted and left which fucking hurt. But, now, I can see it, Jake, I get it, and so, it hurt and I will need an apology about that but god have I missed you." Hollis shifted in the embrace some and Jake took a small step back and slowly lifted his hands to cup Hollis' face.

"I am so sorry for hurting you and I wanna make it up to you." A soft smile spread across Hollis' face,

"How dare you be so fucking cute, can I kiss you now without you running away?" Jake's cheeks redden and not from the cold air.

"Yeah, no more running away for me." Hollis leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Jake's lips and lingered in the space, wanting to savor the moment. Jake absentmindedly stroked Hollis' face and then kissed them again. 

Dani sat in the lobby, drinking hot cocoa and reading a book. She heard the sliding doors to the balcony open and shut and when she looked up she saw Jake wearing a black jacket with yellow accents and a hornets patch on it and Hollis wearing a jacket with teal, pink, and white geometrical shapes patterning it. She couldnt help but smile at them both.


End file.
